


Are You Flirting With Me?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I was, but I can stop if you’re uncomfortable.”





	Are You Flirting With Me?

Lydia stood there for a long moment, just blinking at Isabelle. “Are-are you flirting with me?”

 

The smile disappeared from Isabelle’s lips and she started to frown. “I was, but I can stop if you’re uncomfortable.”

 

Lydia shook her head and looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling shy. “I uh-no. I just-I didn’t think you thought of me that way.”

 

Isabelle reached out and took one of Lydia’s hand, holding it gently. “Why wouldn’t I, Lydia? You’re smart, and funny, and incredibly beautiful.”

 

Lydia looked up at Isabelle and smiled. “You think so?”

 

Isabelle nodded. “I do.”


End file.
